


流行性感冒

by Boan_Lee



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boan_Lee/pseuds/Boan_Lee





	流行性感冒

-1-  
Loki是半夜烧起来的。  
起初他只觉得呼吸有些不顺畅，他张开嘴，企图让呼吸顺畅一些，但这除了让他感到口干舌燥以外，对呼吸并没有起到任何帮助。这股窒息感让他觉得非常难受，他不安地挥动四肢挣扎着，但一股无力感充斥着他的肢体，让他的身体仿佛被注了铅那样沉重，很快，这种无力感就转化成了肌肉的酸痛，他觉得身上的每一块骨头、每一块肌肉都在疼，他觉得快要被疼到战栗。  
Loki不知道他这是怎么了，从他被他哥哥抓来中庭一起生活开始，他的生活就没有顺利过。不过很快，他就没有心思去顾及身体这诡异的感觉了，黑暗淹没了他，突如其来的失重感让他觉得恶心和反胃。  
Loki觉得自己在不断坠落。  
他的头也开始变得昏沉起来，也许是身体的无力感影响了他的思维，但无论如何，Loki现在只觉得头晕。身体上的坠落感让他觉得不安，这让他又想起来他从彩虹桥上坠落的事情，这让他觉得厌恶和烦躁，他愈发剧烈地挣扎起来，但每动一下，他的身体就像碎了一样疼。  
就像是被绿蝼蚁甩到地上的感觉。  
Loki用他仅剩的理智这样想着。这种失重感愈发地强烈起来，肢体的疼痛感迫使Loki停止了挣扎，他逐渐安静下来。  
-2-  
Loki是半夜烧起来的。  
最开始Thor是被枕边人不安的扭动惊醒的。睡得迷糊的他以为Loki又做了噩梦，他伸出手，将那具和他比起来有些单薄的身体揽进怀里，安抚性的轻拍了几下Loki背。然后Thor才察觉到怀中人那烫的吓人的体温。Thor被怀里的温度彻底吓醒了，他一个骨碌翻身起床，“啪”的一声打开了床头灯。  
Thor看见蜷缩在他怀里的人身上泛起了不正常的潮红。烧的滚烫的小骗子好像很冷，凭着本能，一个劲儿地往Thor怀里钻，Loki极畏热，平日里嫌弃Thor火炉似的怀抱嫌弃的要命，如今的样子让Thor意识到问题的严重性。  
Thor托住Loki的头，轻轻地放到了枕头上，他翻身下床前不忘给Loki仔仔细细地掖上了被角。Loki应该是生病了，上次去复仇者联盟开会的时候，他的中庭朋友们还强行塞给了他一些药，说是地球上最近流行一种叫流行性感冒的病，让Thor务必小心。当时的Thor还非常不屑，神是不会生病的，他一边这样说着，一边嘲笑中庭人的脆弱。现在看来，确实应该感谢中庭朋友们的顾虑。  
“我记得上次好像是放这儿了…”  
Thor蹲在柜子前翻找着，他一边找，一边回头注意着床上的动静，Loki看起来难受极了，他不敢发出太大的声音，他怕会吵醒Loki。  
-3-  
Loki觉得自己好像又回到了Jotunheim，要不然怎么会这么冷。他觉得现在的自己很奇怪，明明身体已经被体内的高温烤的泛红，他却依然被冻到想要发抖。  
Loki觉得他的呼吸都是燥热的，这样的高温对冰霜巨人来说是极危险的，他应该想办法去降温，但他又实实在在地感到冷，这种冷不是皮肤感到的冷，而是一种从骨骼中透出来的寒冷，仿佛那寒冷已经侵入他的血液，循环到了他身体的每个角落。  
Loki觉得当务之急是找个地方让自己可以躺下或者坐下，他浑身都疼，又热又冷。在过往的一千多年生命中，他从未有过这么奇怪的感受，他把这归结于中庭。他早说过，中庭不是个好地方，Thor偏不听，还热衷于和中庭的蝼蚁们打交道，甚至最后还把自己也绑来中庭。Loki在心里默默决定，等这种难受的感觉过去后，一定要好好教训Thor一顿。  
-4-  
39.8。  
Thor将体温表从Loki腋下拿出来。Loki的确是发了高烧。他刚刚趁Loki量体温的时候，用中庭的电脑查了查，电脑上说，高烧不退对人体有极大的伤害，发高烧的当务之急是给病人退烧。Thor决定按照搜索引擎上的指示试试。他接了一盆凉水，将一条毛巾投入水中，打湿后捞起拧干，叠了几下，搭在了Loki滚烫的脑门上。  
或许是睡梦中的Loki真的感受到了凉毛巾带来的舒适，他那两条拧在一起的眉毛舒展了一点。Thor稍稍松了口气，又去电脑上翻了翻。  
然后是…啊，这里，给身体降温…  
Thor掀开了被子的一角，露出了Loki赤裸的身体。Loki被烧得微微泛红的身体上四处散落的吻痕证明了睡前那场性事的激烈。Loki的身体极美，薄薄的肌肉匀称地覆盖在Loki的身体上，Thor爱极了这具身体在他身下承欢时的颤抖与啜泣，那唤醒了他内心中邪恶的一面，让他忍不住想要欺负被压于身下的人。Thor爱怜地伸手抚过Loki的胸膛，Loki胸前被Thor吮到红肿的可怜的两点又有抬头的趋势。  
Thor将浸过水的毛巾拧干，轻轻地擦拭着Loki发热的躯体。或许是因为毛巾太凉，Loki不安的扭动着，想要躲过这条冰冷的毛巾。Thor无奈地叹了口气，他坐到了床侧，像母亲抱婴儿一样将Loki不安分的身体抱进怀里，轻轻地擦拭着。  
-5-  
Loki觉得身上那种燥热的感觉似乎消退了一些，但他还是冷。此刻的他有些想念起Thor温暖的怀抱了。也许Thor也没有那么讨厌，Loki默默想着，他又想起被Thor带到中庭后的冬天，每次出门前，Thor都恨不得把他裹成一只即将冬眠的熊，完全不顾他的挣扎。Loki抗议过无数次，但每次Thor都置若罔闻，在下次出门时，依然我行我素。Loki真的很想吐槽，他可是冰霜巨人啊，怎会畏惧取取寒冬。  
身体的疼痛也没有好转。Loki回忆起睡前的那场性事。Loki本来是不愿意的，他从几天前就觉得不是太舒服了，但Thor执意要做，他拗不过Thor，只好同意了，结果最后还是像每次那样，被Thor压在身下哑着嗓子哭。  
Loki将身体的疼痛归结于Thor在性事中的粗暴。他回想起Thor在他身上弄出的那些青紫的吻痕，Thor埋在他胸前啃咬的快感以及Thor埋入他股间的粗大。哦老天，该死的，他的屁股甚至现在还能感觉到Thor进入时的那种紧绷感。  
Loki咬牙切齿地发誓，等熬过了这阵，一定要拿着刀把Thor捅个对儿穿，让他也好好尝尝被捅的感觉。  
Loki这样想着，他突然感到一股天旋地转，他头本来就晕的厉害，这股力道让他觉得简直要把他的脑子给摇出来了，该死的，就不能让他好好休息一会儿么！  
Loki没好气地睁开眼，映入眼帘的是Thor焦急的脸，他恶狠狠地盯着Thor，企图用眼神中的怒火警告Thor，让Thor不要靠近他。  
但被Loki用这样的眼神瞪着的Thor，却给了Loki一个吻。  
-6-  
Loki的烧还没有退。Thor坐在床边，他的脚边放了一大堆药，Thor借着小夜灯暖黄的光，仔仔细细地阅读着使用说明。  
躺在身旁的小骗子还在睡着，脸上骇人的红晕倒是消下去了一点，但体温还是烫的吓人。Thor理了理Loki被汗水打湿的发，把散落的碎发一缕一缕地别在了耳后。Loki口鼻中呼出的灼热的气息喷在了Thor的手上，他突然觉得很后悔，果然晚上就不应该勉强Loki。他仔细的回想了一下，其实从几天前，Loki就有些怏怏，赖在床上不肯动弹，胃口也小了好多，几乎每天靠甜品度日。当时Thor只是以为Loki挑食的毛病又犯了，还想要拉着他出去多运动运动，现在想来，Loki应该是从那时开始就感到不舒服了。  
Thor终于找到了药。他从药瓶里倒出了两粒小小的药丸，又去接了杯温水。他轻轻地推了推Loki，想要把Loki唤醒吃药。刚刚醒来的Loki眼中还蒙着一层水雾，他迷茫地盯着Thor，仿佛刚刚出生的小猫。Thor把手中的药和水递过去，但Loki没有任何反应，还是用那无辜到让人心化出水来的眼神望着Thor。  
不肯吃么？  
Thor无奈地笑笑，将水放到了床头柜上，他的手抚上Loki的脸颊，将Loki的脸轻轻托起，在Loki的嘴角落下一个吻。  
被吻懵了的Loki在Thor的监督下乖乖地吃了药又睡下了。Thor熄了灯，躺回了床上，轻轻地抱住了他的爱人。退烧药很快起效了，Loki的体温很快降了下去，Thor感到怀里的人的体温终于回归正常，他终于安心地闭上了眼，轻轻地在Loki 的侧脸吻了一下，把头埋在Loki的颈窝里，睡着了。  
-7-  
退了烧的Loki是被压醒的。  
等他挣扎着把Thor压在他胸口的手臂推下去时，他看见了Thor眼下的乌青。Loki想要恶作剧的念头瞬间消退下去，他轻轻把他哥哥的手臂放进被子里。然后在Thor的眼睛上印上了一个吻。  
-8-  
原谅你了，我亲爱的。


End file.
